wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Ruby/Queen Tourmaline
Queen Tourmaline was an ambitious, dark orange, female SkyWing princess, and the only remaining living daughter of Ex-Queen Scarlet. She was transformed for many years by Chameleon into Queen Ruby using a scrap of Darkstalker's talisman tucked into a ruby-studded earring. Tourmaline was described to be dark orange, just like her mother. Princess Tourmaline was supposedly the "older sister" to "Ruby" by roughly five years. She was transformed into Ruby three days before the brightest night (when the Dragonets of Destiny hatched out of their eggs). According to Ruby and the rest of the SkyWings, Tourmaline went missing without a trace, and Ruby thought that Tourmaline had been killed by Peril on Scarlet's orders, leading her to hate Peril fiercely enough to banish her from the Sky Kingdom as soon as she gained queenship. She has one son, Cliff. Biography Pre-series Princess Ruby found Tourmaline's disappearance to be strikingly odd, seeing as nobody seemed to notice. She thought, after seeing Peril for the first time, that her sister had been killed by the firescales dragonet, but her squadron was still there and no search parties had been sent out to find her. Ruby believed that Scarlet must have killed her, because she was dangerously close to challenging her. This was hinted at in all the times Tourmaline talked to Ruby about taking the throne and making the Sky Kingdom a better place, as seen in the prolouge of Escaping Peril. ''Escaping Peril Tourmaline was first revealed when Peril melted Ruby's earring (which Ruby thought was given to her by Tourmaline). Nobody, except for Chameleon and Scarlet, was expecting that Ruby was actually another dragon underneath; Peril thought she was destroying a spell that restricted Queen Ruby from winning, not one that turned Tourmaline into someone else. The earring was proved to be animus enchanted, revealing that Queen Ruby was actually Tourmaline under a spell made by Chameleon, Peril's father, to give Ex-Queen Scarlet a loyal heir that would not attempt to kill her. After fighting Scarlet and successfully killing her, Tourmaline had Chameleon transform her back into Ruby, but this time with all her memories intact. She believed this would be better for everyone, especially for her son, Cliff, who thought she was a stranger, and not his mother. Appearance Tourmaline was described to have dark orange scales and horns that curved inward. When Peril burned the animus enchanted earring that turned her into Ruby, she became larger and burlier and orange, rather than red. Quotes ''"She can't be queen forever," '' - To Ruby in the prologue of ''Escaping Peril. "Twenty-four years is a long time but not ''that long. Queen Oasis was queen longer than that, and look what happened to her." ''- To Ruby in the prologue of Escaping Peril "It's always going to be like this, until one of us challenges her and wins. You and I are the only ones left now, the only hope the SkyWings have of a decent queen. Ruby, if I defeat her and become queen, we can get out of this war." ''- To Ruby in the prologue of ''Escaping Peril "Right. I'll just wait for a bunch of eggs that haven't even hatched yet to save us. Ruby, I don't want to wait for things to happen to me. I want to ''make them happen." ''- To Ruby in the prologue of Escaping Peril "Well don't worry, I won't do it yet, another few months of training, maybe. I'm feeling really strong, though. I beat Vermillion in a fight the other day. Want to hear about it?" ''- To Ruby in the prologue of ''Escaping Peril "Never let them see you're terrified, act like a queen so that one day they'll be cheering for you to slit Mother's throat." ''- To Ruby in the prologue of ''Escaping Peril Trivia *Tui T. Sutherland revealed her name during the Sheboygan Children's Book Festival. *Tourmaline is a gemstone/birthstone of October, and comes in a variety of colors, most commonly reddish-pink, blue, green, black, and even a variety called watermelon. *Even though she was described to be orange, her name implies that she would be a reddish-pink color. *She is the true identity of Queen Ruby. However, this was unknown to her, unlike for Scarlet and Chameleon, until the end of Escaping Peril. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Tourmaline.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Scarlet VS Tourmaline.png|Made by QueenClam|link=http://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com/art/Scarlet-VS-Tourmaline-590651868 IMG_20160217_2131021_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Queen Tourmaline Tourmaline Ref.png|Tourmaline Ref- QueenClam File:For_the_skywings_by_light_star_does_art-d9o41qf.jpg|Tourmaline For the Skywings! by light-star-does-art imageoffortheskywingsfollab.png|Collab by TheDragonReborn and Sahel SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing watermelon-tourmaline-ring-c1970-2.jpg.cf.jpg|Uncut tourmaline tourmaline_AGTA_1.png|Cut and polished tourmaline. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:EP Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Animus Touched Category:No Tabs Category:Mentioned in ToP